


On Your Knees

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Bench press, Canon quote, Empty Gym, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Jamie and Claire take advantage of an empty gym late at night. Very NSFW.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> For inspiration, please do go and look at my tumblr curlsgetdemgurls to find the gif I posted to accompany this!

**_Glasgow, Scotland_ **

**_July 19th, 2019_ **

I’d been working all day, having picked up an extra shift at the hospital. My friend Mary had a family emergency and even though I’d been on call for more than sixteen hours, I told her I would cover for her. 

This meant that Jamie spent his Friday evening home alone. There was an eight car pile up on the road that prevented me from even checking in with him all night. Patients had come pouring in with wounds ranging from scraps to broken bones. 

Thankfully, everyone had survived, but I was feeling weary and was looking forward to the next two days off. When I walked into our house, the lights were off which was odd, considering Jamie should be home. 

“Jamie?” I called out, switching on the light closest to me. 

He didn’t answer, and so I pulled out my phone and that’s when I saw the two messages and one missed call. 

**_Jamie Fraser:_** I made dinner for ye, it’s in the fridge!

**_Jamie Fraser:_** I dinna ken when ye’ll be home so I’m headed to the gym. Swing by if yer up for a late night sweat session ;)

That text was sent just twenty minutes ago, which meant he was probably still there. Jamie had opened his own gym two years ago when we moved to Glasgow. It was his passion, and his business had grown so quickly in a short amount of time. It also meant that he had his own personal gym after hours. 

As I set my bag down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, I couldn’t help the warmth that crept up my cheeks. I had accompanied Jamie to the gym when he had forgotten something or felt like working out late at night when it was closed like he was now. One particular memory included Jamie on his knees and me sitting on top of some machine he called a ‘power tower’. 

There was a plate of spaghetti wrapped up in the fridge whenever I opened it. Grabbing it, I sighed and then placed it in the microwave. I always hated missing dinner with him — it was no fun to eat leftovers all by yourself. 

When the microwave beeped, I took the plate out and stuck my fork in, not bothering to sit down at the table, but stood over the counter. It was only just now 9:30 p.m. on a Friday night, and I didn’t expect Jamie to come home for at least another hour. He was training for another marathon, my wee energizer bunny. 

I finished the spaghetti in record time, having not eaten anything since before noon. I didn’t want to just sit at home alone waiting for him to come back, so I went into our bedroom to change. My workout clothes were more for looks than for actual working out. Besides, Jamie always told me that he liked my arse plump the way it was. 

My black running tights were snug on my body, hugging my curves in all the right places. I didn’t bother with a sports bra, and just threw on one of Jamie’s old t-shirts. I didn’t send him a text telling him I was headed over, hell, he was probably expecting me to show up any minute. 

The gym was only a twelve minute car ride away, and when I stepped outside after locking up, the air felt cool on my skin. That was one nice thing about living in Scotland — it still got chilly when the sun went down in the summer. 

Twelve minutes later, I pulled up in the parking lot and shut the car off. Thankfully, his car was still here. It would have been really awkward if I had shown up and he had already headed home. 

To get in the back way without a key, you needed a pin number and it just so happened to be my birthday. The numbers lit up as I punched them and it made a beeping sound, signaling that it was unlocked. 

Loud music was blaring over the sound system, and as I walked down the hall and past his office, I saw him in the middle of the gym floor doing a plank. Leaning against the wall, I shamelessly admired the long hard lines of his body. 

When I met Jamie at Oxford University five years ago during our last year of school, I had been shocked to find myself so taken with him. He wasn’t my usual type — for one, he was extremely tall, red haired and very Scottish. My ex-boyfriend, Frank had been a history major and I had only chosen Oxford because he was already there, two years ahead of me. One day, I went to find him at the library and caught him having sex with his English professor, Mrs. Williams. 

That ended quickly, and for the next three years I vowed to a life of singleness. That’s why I was so shocked to find myself attracted to Jamie. My friend, Geillis had invited me out for drinks at the pub near campus, and that’s when I saw him. He was sitting in between Geillis and another man I had seen a few times on campus. That night we had talked for hours, and he walked me home to my apartment where we continued to stay up late talking until the sun rose. 

Ever since then, we’d been inseparable. I always wondered how I hadn’t seen him around campus until our last year, but my heart would have been closed off if I’d met him any sooner. It was ten months later, the night after we graduated that Jamie proposed. Then we moved to his small town of Broch Mordha in the Highlands, and gotten married and lived there for two years until we both outgrew it. 

I had turned down a job at a hospital in Oxford whenever Jamie proposed. He had to go home to Lallybroch and help his father run their farm. So, I followed him, and I didn’t mind putting my dream on hold, but after many late nights of wondering if this was all our future held, we decided enough was enough and moved to Glasgow.

The gym was his pride and joy, as was working at the hospital mine. We’d both found our passions here, and my current passion was watching him sweat on the gym floor. 

As Jamie relaxed and laid down on the floor, his head turned to the side and he saw me. A huge smile lit up his face, and he rolled over, jumping up to come over to me. He grabbed the remote and turned down the music, setting it on the speaker and then kissed me hello. 

“I wasna expectin’ to see ye until I got home,” he said through a labored breath. He was wearing his black gym shorts, and had already taken his shirt off. 

“Is that so?” I smirked. “Your text about a late night sweat session piqued my interest.” 

One of his muscly arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed his body against mine. Normally, I would have pushed him away, not wanting to get sweaty, but there was something about seeing his chest heaving and glistening. 

“Did ye see the dinner?” He asked, and I rested my fingers on the waistband of his shorts. 

“Yes,” I leaned up to kiss him. “I did, thank you. It was delicious!” 

His hand ran up my back and stopped, his fingers searching for something. “Yer no’ wearin’ a bra, Sassenach.” 

“Whoops,” I sarcastically said, pressing myself against him so he could feel that I was in fact not wearing one. “Guess I can’t properly work out.” 

“Nah,” he looked down at me, his hand now under the back of my shirt and sliding up my bare skin. “But ye can do other activities, no?”

“What’d you have in mind?” 

“I ken a bench press over there that’s callin’ yer name,” his fingers moved to grip my side, squeezing firmly. 

“You’re the coach,” I smiled playfully and started to walk over towards the equipment. I was glad he wasn’t feeling adventurous and said the elliptical machine, because we had tried that once and I had slipped and banged my head back on one of the arms. 

I laid back, scooting my bottom to the end, and Jamie came to stand between my legs. I thought he was going to take me like this, but was pleasantly surprised when he got down onto both knees. 

“I dinna like it when ye work for so long,” he said conversationally as he spread my legs, his hands running up my thighs to grip the waistband of my tights. “Ye shouldna have picked up that extra shift.” 

“But Mary had a family emergency,” I replied, lifting up my hips so he could pull the material off. When I laid back down, the pad of the bench press was cool on my bottom. “She would have done the same for me.” 

“Still,” Jamie smirked, tugging my tights down to my ankles but not pulling them off, making it impossible for me to open my legs any wider than they already were. “I missed my wife.” 

I was about to reply with some witty remark, but then his mouth was on me. His head was bent between thighs, fit perfectly as if the space was made just for him. I felt his tongue swipe up and down along my crease, and my hips bucked up involuntarily. Jamie chuckled and it vibrated against my skin. He was avoiding my clit, his tongue lapping at my folds and I squirmed against him. 

One of his hands slid across my stomach, pushing up the t-shirt until my stomach and one breast was exposed. The cool air hit my nipple and I shivered, feeling it harden under his firm touch. His tongue was quick and with every flick, I wanted to cry out. 

“God, Jamie!”

His lips vibrated against my pussy, and _finally,_ he took my clit into his mouth, sucking gently. My back arched off the pad below me, and I earned an encouraging thigh squeeze from Jamie. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, watching as his head bobbed and moved. It was mesmerizing, like watching a cat lap up milk. 

His other hand opened me up, and his tongue slid in briefly. My hand flew down to rest in his mess of curls and as he started to suck on my now swollen clit again, I came hard and fast. My hips jerked almost violently causing him to move his head and just watch me fall apart. 

“Christ,” Jamie muttered under his breath and then he stood up, simply looking down at me. “This has to be one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen.” 

“Hush,” I laughed, wiping the back off my hand across my forehead. I may not have come here to workout, but Jamie was making sure my heart rate still went up. 

Slowly, my head cleared up, and I managed to sit up, my tights and panties still around my ankles. Jamie was breathing hard as well, having almost been suffocated between my thighs. 

“Should we go home now?” I teased. 

“Not a chance, _mo nighean donn_ ,” he smirked. 

“Then move back” I commanded and watched the smirk slide off his face. His gaze was direct and focused on me as backed up. Once he was a few steps away from me, I stood up and stepped out of my tights, next grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it off. 

I walked in front of him, my body almost touching his. Jamie’s mouth was partially open, his eyes grazing over my body. 

“I wonder what your customers would think if they knew what happened here after dark?” I said and got down on my knees one at a time. 

He automatically moved one hand into my hair, pushing his hips forward whenever I started to pull down his shorts. His cock was already hard, and I could see the head throbbing — a dark purplish color. 

“Weel, I dinna think they’d be too pleased to find out,” he chuckled. “But they’d be happy to know I sanitize every surface afterwards.” 

“Of course,” I smiled and moved my hand over him, watching as he took his bottom lip between his teeth. Jamie loved to watch me go down on him and I had his full attention. His length was hot and heavy in my hand and it twitched whenever I leaned in closer. 

“Fuck,” he breathed and his fingers pulled on my hair. 

I placed my tongue on his head, swirling it slowly, tasting him. He was still sweaty, and when I licked my lips they were salty. My hand moved up and down the back of his thigh, pressing lightly to push him closer to me. Jamie was starting to breath heavily, and I mentally patted myself on the back for being able to bring up his heart rate too. 

Finally, I looked up at him and searched for his gaze. When his eyes met mine, I took him in my mouth as deep as I could. Groaning above me, he tried to steady his hips to not hurt me, but I knew it was difficult. 

My lips parted and his cock slipped out of my mouth. I paused, catching my breath. “I want you to come in my mouth,” I said, flicking my tongue out on the head. 

“I’ll do anythin’ ye ask, Sassenach,” he groaned and his head fell back a little as I began to slide my hand up and down his length. I knew he was close. My hand other hand took a firm hold of his arse, feeling him clench his cheeks. Sometimes I forgot how much power he had in his body, how he could lift my body into the with ease. I took him in my mouth once again, my tongue gliding over the ridge. 

“A Dhia,” he cried out. “Christ, Claire—“ 

I sucked harder, my fingers grazing his balls, and he shouted my name as he came down my throat. My knees were beginning to hurt, and as much as I was enjoying myself, I was also glad when he sank to his knees and pulled me to the ground next to him. 

“I didna expect ye to do that,” Jamie sighed, his hand pulling my leg over his. “Ye didna have to.” 

“I wanted to,” I nipped at his finger as it brushed over my bottom lip. “I missed you too.” 

Jamie leaned in to kiss me, his lips lingering. “I need my cock in ye, Sassenach. But just now I need a wee rest.” 

My hands slid over his back, which was now lightly coated in sweat. Jamie pressed his forehead against mine, and we lay there, each catching our breath. 

“We may be sleeping here tonight,” I said, lightly touching his shut eyelids. 

“Nah,” he smiled softly. “I dinna think Murtagh would be too pleased to find us naked here on the floor come morning.” 

“He’d be in for quite a shock,” I laughed, imagining his godfather finding us as we were. 

Jamie moved suddenly, rolling over on top of me. He was very big, and very warm, and he smelled of desire, strong, and sharp. A shadow moved across his face and shoulders, dappling the floor and the white skin of my thighs, open wide. 

“I like ye fine, Sassenach,” he murmured in my ear. “I love you. I wor—“ 

“What was that about a rest?”

His hands were worming themselves under me, cupping my buttocks, squeezing, his breath soft and hot on my neck. 

“I have to have my—“ 

“But—“ 

“Now, Sassenach.” He rose up abruptly, kneeling on the floor before me. There was a faint smile on his face, but his eyes were dark blue and intent. He cupped his heavy balls in one hand, the thumb moving up and down his exigent member in a slow and thoughtful manner. 

“On your knees, _a nighean_ ,” he said softly. “Now.” 

By the tone of his voice, I knew not to tease him, so I complied rolled over onto my stomach, moving to rest on my knees, arse high in the air. Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I watched him stroke his length, his mouth parted as he looked at me. 

“Ye’ve the sweetest arse, Claire,” he said, his voice dripping with lust. 

I wiggled back against him, feeling the tip of his cock touch my entrance and I moaned, my head falling forward into my hands. Jamie grabbed my hip with one large, sure hand and then _finally_ fed himself into me. 

“Uhh!” 

“Fuck,” he said, pushing deeper into me. One hand snaked between our bodies, his thumb pressing over my clit. I began to move my hips, pressing back at every thrust. 

There were times that Jamie was a tender, and sweet lover — holding back the strength he wanted to use to be gentle with me. And then there were times that he pummeled into me, knocking the breath out of my chest. Both hands were on my waist, and I heard the slap of his balls on my arse. 

“Jamie, please!” I begged, not knowing what I was even begging for — _faster, harder, more, anything._

I leaned forward, hanging my head down and groaned as my nipples grazed the floor. I wanted to turn my head and look back at him, to see how he was enjoying this, but my head was fuzzy and my legs were turning to jello. 

“Oh God! Claire,” he cried out and then stilled in the next instant, his body folding over mine. His cock pressed deeply inside of me, hitting my g-spot and I trembled, my legs nearly giving out from the weight of him. 

After a moment, he pulled out and the warmth left me, leaving me aching for him to return. I fell to the ground beside him on my side, my chest heaving with exertion. 

“How many calories do you think we burned?” 

“Enough so that we can eat that tub of ice cream that’s in the freezer at home,” he chuckled. 

He stood up first, then reached down for my hand to pull me up to my feet. I felt odd, standing there naked in the gym, knowing that in just a few hours, people would be here to workout. 

We got dressed, stealing kisses as we thought about what we’d just done. 

“Ye go on home, Sassenach,” he smiled, tossing his shirt over his head. “I need to clean up a few things before joinin’ ye.” 

“I wonder why you feel the need to clean?” I smirked, and then kissed him one last time. 

As I started to walk out of the gym and back to my car, my knees wobbled and a throbbing ache formed in between my thighs. 

“I love working out,” I said to myself, laughing and wondering what machine we would conquer next. 


End file.
